Animal Insticts
by TickyTickyTa
Summary: Zexion has found Xemnas a new world, so Axel, Saix, Zexion and Xemnas go to this world for more hearts. But they cant get back to Castle Obliven and they are part animal too. Please read & review contains mild language, possibly violence


**Animal Instincts **

It was early one morning and the infamous Organization XIII sat around a large, white dinning table. The Superior, Xemnas, sat at one end of the table and the others sat in numerical order all the way down the table to the youngest member, who sat right at the end. The members were all enjoying their breakfast, munching on toast, bacon, cereal and other bits of food that was placed in the middle of the table, on porcelain plates and bowls rimed with gold, then Xemnas stood up and tapped his glass with a silver spoon to get the others attention.

One by one, the members turned to face their Superior. Xemnas lay down his glass and spoon and cleared his throat.

"As you may well know …" Xemnas started but was then rudely interrupted.

"That you've asked Saix out!" Xigbar shouted. Half the table snorted with laughter. Xemnas and Saix shot Xigbar an evil glare.

"No," growled Xemnas, "As I was saying, I …"

"You've found out that Larxene's a boy!" Luxord yelled, earning more snorts of laughter and a kunai narrowly missing his head.

"No …" Xemnas said through gritted teeth, "What I was going to say was …"

"We've run out of ice-cream," Roxas called out.

"We haven't" Gasped Demyx, as he spun round to face Roxas.

"We have," replied Roxas.

"Have we? How do you know?" Demyx asked.

"I ate the last one," Demyx eyes widened at this. He was just about to answer when

Saix stood up and roared.

"Will you fucking shit heads, just shut the fuck up for five minutes!" Saix' eyes were starting to glow yellow. Everyone mouths closed and stared wide eyed at Saix, watching his every move.

"Thank you Saix," Xemnas said calmly, Saix nodded slightly and seated himself.

"As I was saying, Zexion has found a new world. We believe it is full of hearts, so it will be perfect, hopefully, to make our beautiful kingdom hearts nearer its completion. Now I have decided who will be going, Number 6, number 7 and number 8, please report to my office after breakfast, thank-you," Xemnas finished his little speech, he sat down and finished his bowl of cornflakes.

After breakfast, Zexion, Saix and Axel stood in front of the Superiors' desk. The three had already figured out that they were going on this mission. Saix wasn't best pleased to find out that Axel was coming along too. Xemnas shuffled the papers on his desk before looking up to speak.

"Okay now, I've chosen you three to accompany me, to …" Xemnas started.

"Your coming too?" questioned Axel. Xemnas sighed and picked out a couple of papers from the pile on his desk.

"Read these, we are leaving tomorrow," Xemnas said, giving each of the three members a piece of paper. The three nobodies quickly glanced at the paper they were given, before looking up to see the Superior sitting at his desk, working while rubbing his temples. Axel was the first to leave, Zexion left second while Saix left last.

Axel walked quickly down the hallways to the leisure room, where most of the Organization hung out. He opened the door and sat next to Demyx on the soft, white couch they had in front of a widescreen TV.

"So, are you going then?" Demyx asked, while tuning his Sitar.

"Yeah, have no choice really, do I?" Axel sighed, and wafted the sheet of paper in front of Demyx face. Demyx grabbed the paper and began to read.

"So Xemnas has no idea what happens in this world?" Demyx asked over the paper.

"He doesn't?" Axel snatched the paper out of Demyx's hand and quickly skimmed over the paper. Axel frowned.

"Great, we might end up as slugs," Axel groaned, and slumped in his seat.

"Ha ha, that would be cool … wait if Xemnas is going then, who's gonna be in charge?" Demyx panicked.

"Don't worry, lille dude. I'll be in charge around here, so no sweat," Xigbar said as he slumped over the side of the couch.

"That's what's we're worried about," Zexion said, as he entered the leisure room.

"As if. You'll see. I'll bet you," Xigbar sneered.

"Did someone just say the magic word?" A British accent spoke up at the gambling table. Xigbar turned slowly and peered at Luxord with his one eye.

"I don't do gambling but with this stupid little bet, you might as well give me the munny now," Zexion said as he sat in one single armchair next to a book case and began to read through the paper Xemnas had given him.

"What ever kid. I bet hundred and fifty munny that I will be in charge!" Xigbar said loudly. Luxord began to write down the bet on a small sheet of paper.

Saix sat down on his bed and began to read through the sheet of paper. He sighed and slumped up against his pillows. He sighed again and let the paper float to the floor. Why couldn't he just go by himself? Make things a lot easier, no one slowing him down. But its Xemnas' orders, he has to obey them.

"I wonder who's going to be in charge around here," Saix murmured to him self before drifting into a deep slumber.

The Organization woke up at 8.00 and was down for breakfast in half an hour. Xemnas casually sat at the table, elbows neatly rested on the table. Nibbling on his jam covered toast. Shortly after Xemnas, Saix arrived, uttering a word of greeting towards Xemnas. Xemnas bowed his head in response. Saix made himself bacon sandwiches before sitting at the table. Next to come in were Vexen, Zexion and Lexaeus. They were discussing something quietly to each other while sitting down at the table and grabbing something to eat. Next in line were Xigbar, Xaldin and Luxord who were talking about munny and betting. The room was getting louder with the amount of people trying to talk over one another. Suddenly Larxene burst in to the room.

"Who the fuck stole my fucking perfume!" She screamed. Every one was silent and turned to face her.

"Come on, tell me," Larxene screeched, she looked around the room, before landing on Xigbar. "It was you wasn't it, Xigbar, you bloody fool." A kunai suddenly appeared in her hand and was placed up to Xigbar's neck.

"What the fuck would I want with your bloody perfume, go ask pretty boy!" growled Xigbar as he pushed the kunai away, that was digging into his neck.

"Hey, I don't have your perfume, bloody liar," Marluxia said as he appeared in the doorway. "I have my own," he mumbled to himself as he sat himself down at the table.

Larxene stormed out the room as Axel, Demyx and Roxas walked in.

"What she 'PMSing' about this time?" asked Axel as he sat down at the table.

"Someone stole her perfume, Axel. I suggest you return it before she does something unpleasant," Zexion mumbled, taking a sip of his coffee. Axel gasped.

"You – you think _I_ did? How could you," Axel over exaggerated, making his face as innocent as possible.

"Well, from the fact that you smell of that disgusting perfume that bit…ehem, Larxene wears, I obviously know its you. That smell makes my nose numb for weeks," Zexion growled. Axel had a blank expression on his face, like he had hit in the face with Saix' claymore.

"Axel, return the perfume, or you're cleaning the whole of Castle Oblivion," Said Xemnas in a calm voice.

"Well that's not so bad," Axel said as he dished himself a bowl of coco-pops.

"By hand," said Xemnas smugly. Axels jaw dropped.

"B–b-but that's impossible," Axel started, but Xemnas cut in.

"Well before you get settled, I suggest you return the perfume … before it stinks up the room." Xemnas said as he returned to his toast. Axel scowled as he stood up and walked out the room. His hands were jammed in his pockets, his head hung low. Many eyes followed him, wishing him a pleasant life as he made his way out the room.

"I will remember him well," Xigbar said as he put a hand over his non-existent heart. Xaldin, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia and Roxas followed him. After that the room was silent, probably trying to listen to the screams of Axel as he tried to escape from the grasp of Larxene.

Soon after breakfast, the Organization went to their rooms, Roxas had the hardest time as he had to sneak past Larxene's to his room. Xemnas stood in his office, preparing himself for the mission ahead. Making plans that they would follow. Half an hour later, Saix came to join him like usual. He stood by his desk watching Xemnas, waiting for his orders.

"Saix," He looked up to the mention of his name.

"Are you prepared?" Xemnas asked. Saix merely nodded.

"Could you tell the other two to get ready if they haven't already? If they are, tell them to come to my office," Xemnas asked, Saix nodded and turned to walk out the door. He headed down the hallways, first to Zexions room. Once stood out side his door, he knocked three times then waited for an answer. Saix stood there for what seemed like a minute, before the door opened slightly.

"Yes?" came a bored voice from the crack in the door. Saix looked at what he could see of Zexion as he spoke.

"Are you ready?" Came the simple reply. Zexion was silent for a couple of seconds, before answering.

"Yes," Zexion opened the door a little wider.

"Then Xemnas would like to see you in his office," Saix said. Zexion nodded and opened the door wide enough for him to fit through.

"Of course," Zexion mumbled as he closed his door, he then made his way up the corridor, to the Superiors office. Saix watched him until he out sight before moving onto his next target. He carried on walking; his stride was wide, fast until he reached his second goal. He knocked three times on the door, but this time instead of waiting, he walked straight in.

"SAIX!!! I know you love me and all, but you can at least wait until I open the door!" yelled a familiar voice. Saix looked down towards the double bed in the middle of the room. Axel, Roxas and Demyx were all lying on their stomach, playing some sort of handheld game.

"Even, if I had of waited, you wouldn't of open the door anyway," Saix snarled. Roxas and Demyx 'oooo'ed and waited for a reply from Axel. Axel looked thoughtful for a while before speaking.

"Mmmm … I suppose your right, but what would you have done if I was naked, eh," Axel smirked, Roxas and Demyx were hanging off his every word. "I know you have butt sex with Xemnas 'n all, but I don't want to raped, thank you very much." Saix started growling, he was rapidly running out of patience.

"IF … you've finished getting ready for the mission ahead, report to Xemnas immediately," Saix said through gritted teeth, before slamming the door behind him. He stormed his way up through the widening corridors, and towards Xemnas office. He once again stood in front of the white, double doors to his Superiors sleeping quarters. He slowly opened the door slightly and silently slipped inside.

Xemnas looked up from talking quietly with Zexion, to look at Saix.

"Well done, number VII," praised Xemnas, Saix nodded, "I presume, Axel will be arriving here in any minute?"

"Yes sir," muttered Saix, as he bowed his head. Xemnas smiled weakly.

"Good," said Xemnas, as he continued to sort out his paper work. Saix looked around; Zexion sat on a chair on the other side of Xemnas desk.

Xemnas once again turned to Saix.

"Would you like to sit?" he said, gesturing towards another spare chair next to the one Zexion was sitting on. Saix shook his head.

"No thank you sir, I will stand," muttered the blue haired man.

"Suit yourself," Xemnas said he continued to tidy his desk.

Half and hour passed, until there was a loud knock at the door. Xemnas looked up.

"Could you please …" Xemnas looked at Saix. Saix nodded and straightened from being slumped against the wall. He grasped the golden handle and opened the door with a jerk. There stood Axel, a wide grin on his face.

"Good boy," smiled Axel, as he patted Saix on the head as he walked into the room. Saix growled, loud enough for all of them to hear and advanced on him.

"Bad boy, sit, lie down, shake … roll over," Axel backed away slowly, "shhhhiiiiittttt … HELP!!!"

Axel screamed, as he ran around the Superiors desk, Saix hot on his heels. Xemnas sighed, both him and Zexion watched the two run around the room for a while, before Xemnas stood and caught Saix by the arm as he ran past. Saix grunted, as he was pulled back forcefully, almost losing his balance.

"Enough!" Xemnas sighed, "So now that we are all here, we might as well get going."

"I agree," Mumbled Zexion as he stood up. Xemnas looked at Saix. He hung his head and nodded.

"So do I, but I've got two questions," panted Axel as he raised a hand.

"What is it, Number VIII?" Said Xemnas, as he looked over his shoulder at him.

"Number one," said Axel as he lifted up one of his fingers, "Who's gonna be in charge around here when you go?"

"Marluxia will be in charge," Xemnas replied simply. At this, Zexion snorted. Xemnas looked at him, his brow rose.

"Something wrong?"

"No Superior. Shall I go tell him the news?" Zexion offered.

"Please, thank you number VI," said Xemnas, Zexion nodded and walked out the room. After he was gone he turned back to Axel, "Continue."

"Okay, and number two," Axel went on, holding up a second finger, "Does 'he' have to come?" He pointed at Saix, which made him growl. Xemnas put a hand on his shoulder, Saix silenced.

"Yes he does. Is that all?" Xemnas said. Axel tutted but nodded.

Zexion walked down the hallways, grinning to himself. Soon he reached the leisure rooms door, he opened it and slipped inside. The rest of the Organization were in here reading, playing games or just talking. Zexion looked around and saw Marluxia fluffy pink hair appearing above the couch.

"Marluxia," Zexion called him and took couple of steps forward. Marluxia's blue eyes turn and came to rest on him.

"The Superior send me to tell you that you're in charge," Zexion spoke loudly for the rest of the Organization to hear.

"What?!" Xigbar yelled as he jumped to his feet. Zexion headed for the door, before he walked out he turned and spoke with a smirk on his lips.

"I suppose you owe me a hundred and fifty munny, Number II. I expect it to be on my bed when I get back," Zexion laughed cruelly. Xigbar's mouth hung open as he watched The Cloaked Schemer walk away.

"I suppose you'll be borrowing munny again, then Xigbar," Luxord laughed. Xigbar's mouth snapped shut and a hardened gaze, pierced into the back of Luxords head.

Xemnas turned at the creak as the door opened. He saw Zexion slip in through the open door and walk to his desk.

"It has been done, Superior," Said Zexion, and he bowed his head.

"Good, lets go then," said Xemnas. All three nobodies nodded as Xemnas summoned a portal. Xemnas gestured to Axel, he nodded and quickly walked through. He then turned to Saix. The Luna Diviner stepped in, then Zexion. Xemnas looked around and pocketed a piece of paper with all his intentions and schemes on, before he walked through the portal himself.

Xemnas stepped through onto untouched grass. Somehow he felt strange. He didn't feel himself. He looked around him, his eyes widened in shock as vision landed on his members. For the first time in his life, he was speechless. Axel and Saix was having an argument. Zexion turned to see his Superior in shock.

"Superior … are you alright?" Zexion asked. Xemnas worked his jaw but nothing came out. Zexion had mouse ears atop his head. Xemnas managed to point.

"Yes, I have mouse ears," scowled Zexion looking down at his feet, "but you have ears too. And close your mouth you'll catch fly's." He turned his back on him and Xemnas noticed a mouse tail protruding out the bottom of his cloak.

Xemnas closed his mouth. Slowly he lifted his hand and brushed it against his head. Sure enough he had ears but it didn't feel like mouse ears like Zexion. He pushed his cloak as side and twisted his head around just far enough to spot a tail. His tail was long and very fluffy. It was grey with dark grey strips and a pale tip at the end. Xemnas let his cloak fall.

He looked at the other two. They were oblivious he was standing behind him. He looked closer at Saix, he had two wolf like ears that were of a dark blue colour. Xemnas couldn't see his tail though. He turned his gaze to Axel, he had fox ears and a plumy tail sticking out of cloak.

Saix and Axel stopped shouting unpleasant comments and turned to see who Zexion was talking too.

"Pfftt, Xemnas is a cat. Ha ha ha ha! That's a good one! There you go Saix, you have something to chase or to eat if you get peckish! Ha ha ha!" laughed Axel, Saix growled and tried to strike him, but Axel was unusually quick and scampered out the way.

"Cool, I can get used to this," said Axel, "being a fox isn't all that bad."

"Shut your trap, Axel," Zexion snapped. Axel fell silent. Saix turned to Xemnas, his face fell.

"Sir, are you alright?" Saix asked.

"Why is everyone asking that question? Yes I am alright, Why?" Xemnas managed to say. Saix walked up to him and looked into his eyes. Xemnas felt very uncomfortable, he was not used to people being this close.

"You look distant," Saix finally said.

"Oh," Xemnas said. Silence fell over them.

"So… er… we're animals then?" asked Xemnas uncomfortably, as he looked past Saix as he spoke to Zexion.

"Not exactly. We have ears and a tail and whiskers from what I can see. We have the abilities of the creature we are too. And if you really cant make out what or who we are then, I'm a mouse, Axels a fox, Saix is a wolf and … you're a cat" Zexion finished explaining. Xemnas had more of an understanding now.

"So … can we go back to the castle and re-think?" questioned Axel as he stepped closer.

"Suppose," Said Xemnas as he stretched out a hand. He summoned a portal. But before he step through, it disappeared. Xemnas looked confused. He opened another one, that one also failed. The four of them stood there, wide eyed.

"Uh oh," Xemnas croaked.

* * *

**So … er … this is first long one. It's a bit crummy but hopefully it will get better later on.**

**I'll probably never finish it, so if that happens or no one is interested. I'll delete this thing.**

**Hope you like it : Please review**


End file.
